


The worst of both worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SVU/NCIS crossover...Two different worlds...Two different squads...Two different relationships...





	1. Patient and stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language...  
NCIS and SVU are my two favorite shows, ever.  
I had to...

New York City and Washington DC are two different worlds. Naval Criminal Investigation Service and Special Victims Unit are two different worlds. Your former squad and the new one are two different worlds.

You’ve only been there for three months but you can tell your life will never be the same again. You already knew that when you left DC but it’s hitting you hard. NCIS and its investigations may be hard but it’s nothing compare to the cases SVU has. It may be less dangerous; no deal with terrorists who threat you, your family, friends, and life, for example. However, the job asks something you’re not use to: trials, how evidences are not enough. “SVU is the only place where you have to prove something happened,” Liv told you after two weeks. And you hate how she is right. You’re driven by justice, that’s always what guides you but not always getting justice for the victims pains you. Physically.

The other tough part is to get in line. Going from a federal agent – that learnt the job with the very special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs – to a NYPD detective isn’t easy for you. Your new boss Olivia Benson had to teach you how it works here several times already. Thankfully, she shows patience with you – maybe because her own boss William Dodds assigned you to her work and she had no choice, like with Mike – and the rest of the team also. You’re having difficult times with Amanda Rollins. She’s dedicated to her job and you like that in her, but she makes it complicated with you. Not personally, but she freely opens her mouth when you don’t act like a detective, but like a federal agent.

Dominick Carisi Jr and Fin Tutuola makes it easier for you. Actually, Sonny’s kindness, empathy and altruism help you to do the job correctly. Liv made you his partner, so he shows you the ways. Fin is more like the “whatever” guy, you do it right, good, you do it wrong, yeah not his problem.

You miss your team, your friends, your heart-family. But you’re here and there’s no coming back. As usual, after your shift, you end at the Forlini’s to get a drink or two – sometimes more to be fair – but tonight was different. You shot a guy earlier, not that it bothers you much cause you are used to, but you shouldn’t have, according to Liv, Amanda, Fin and Sonny and Dodds and 1PP. That was the problem, you’re being investigated for shooting a criminal, a rapist. You don’t regret that. You regret it’s not allowed. “That’s not how we do things here, Y/L/N!” Liv yelled at you before you left the precinct, angry.

The bartender already knew you and your usual, so when you sat at the bar, a Bourbon came right away. You drank it in one swallow and asked for another. The bartender filled your glass, and you thanked him with a shy smile.

“You really need to drink Scotch instead,” you heard from your left. Of course, he would be there. But you were not in a mood for his lecture. Not after Liv’s and Dodds’.

“Bourbon’s fine,” you said before drinking your second glass.

“I saw Olivia—” he started to say but you raised your hand to make him stop.

“Not now, Barba,” you sighed, angrily.

You and ADA Barba aren’t the best friends. You argue a lot, mainly you don’t get that he can’t do everything. Of course he does his best, and when you’re mad it’s not at him personally but at the law. _How can I still be a cop if I don’t believe in law and justice anymore?, _you keep asking to yourself. And a part of him relied a lot on Barba; you simply wish he would make you believe in those again.

“Let’s drink in silence then,” he said and drank his glass, filled with Scotch. But he knew. He knew that after a moment, you would explode.

“Why does it work like this, Barba?” you slammed your fist against the wood, “Why am I being investigate cause I shoot a son of a bitch who deserved it?” you raised your voice.

“Lower, detective,” Barba warned you, cause you actually were in a bar with people around.

“That’s not fair! He was pointing a gun at this poor girl! I had to shot, he was right in my sight!” you kept complaining and maybe explaining yourself.

“I get your point, Y/L/N. But it’s not NCIS here or whatever federal institutions, you were not supposed—” you stopped him again.

“What was I supposed to do? Wait for him to shot her? A woman who doesn’t deserve _anything_ that happened to her? This bastard beat her, raped her,-” it was his turn to stop you.

“I know, I work on the case,” his voice was soft compare to yours, “but, law aside, you could have miss him. Their head were pretty close to one another,”

While talking with Barba, you signed the bartender to refill your drink. You sarcastically chuckled after taking a sip of the brown liquor, “I was a sniper, I know what I do with a gun,” you simply said. You waited for his answer but as he stayed silent, you turned your face to him. He was looking at you with those big green eyes. “What?” you asked.

“I didn’t know that part of your life,” he stated. _Right_, you thought. You didn’t mention in the last three months, only Liv knew it cause she read your file.

“That’s how I started in the Navy,” you explained, “that’s actually why I got into NCIS. My—boss was a sniper too, I guess we just trusted each other, and he took me under his wings,” you recalled, nostalgic about your debut in NCIS, the first time you met Jethro and then the rest of team, Tony, Kate, Abby, Ducky…

“Were you already a stubborn pain in the ass before you became a cop?”

“Patient and stubborn, that’s what snipers are,” you sadly smiled.

“Well, you lost one part on your way, detective,” Barba teased you. “How about we order a steak? I have a feeling you’re going to end drunk tonight,”

Of course he was right. Like he always is. And you hated that in him, just like you hated it in Jethro. Mainly because you hate to be proved wrong. _Stubborn_.

Besides the circumstances, the dinner with Barba started to be a really nice moment. You argued, like you always do but it was friendly, maybe a little flirty if you really think about it. But it got shorted by a phone call from Liv, who asked you to come to the precinct, asap. As a gentleman, Barba paid the bill and without asking your opinion, he got in the cab with you. He was worried for you. Because you were in troubles and obviously drunk. Before heading to the precinct, he stopped to buy a bottle of water and made you drink half of it, before putting it into your bag.

When you walked into the squad room, all eyes – from the few people still there – were on you, probably because you were loud and gripping at Barba’s arm to prevent for falling on the floor. You could read all the empathy of the world on Carisi’s face and you hate it.

“Stop with that sad puppy look, Dominick, I’m not dead. Unlike th—,”

“OK!” Barba said loudly, leaning on the “o”, to stop you from saying something very stupid, “we got it,” he turned to Carisi, “Liv’s office?” he asked.

“Yeah, but Dodds and Tucker are here, I’m not sure she—” he stopped himself when he saw you walking to Liv’s office, determined but unsteady on your legs. With his long legs, only two quick steps made him reach your arm and the surprise almost got you on the floor but Carisi held you. “Good reflexes, Carisi,” you mumbled.

“Let’s sit for a sec,” it sounded much like an order and you obliged. Barba and Carisi looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. It was too late, Liv came out of her office, with Dodd’s and Tucker on her toes.

“Sirs,” you greeted them, stood up and did the Marine salute.

“Detective Y/L/N, are you drunk?” Tucker asked, obviously more pissed then he was before.

“It’s—“ you paused to look at your wrist where there was no watch. “Argh,” you barked. “I’m off duty anyway,” your legs almost gave up on you so you sat back where you were. Liv, Carisi and Barba looked at you, helpless.

“Lieutenant, it’s up to you to tell her the news and she better be in my office tomorrow at 8,” Tucker said before leaving the precinct, shortly followed by Dodds, disappointed in you. He is the one that got you this position and he was mad at you for royally screwing it up. He’s going to have a discussion with Anthony DiNozzo Sr tomorrow.

You sat there, looking at an invisible point while Carisi prepared you a cup of coffee and Liv explained Barba what happened in the last two hours.

“She’s in no state to hear that, Liv,” Barba whispered to his coworker and now friend.

“Obviously. But she has a serious problem now. We need to find a way out,”

“Let’s bring her home for the night,”

When they turned their attention to you, you were sleeping on a desk, head on your arms. Carisi stood next to you, with the coffee and looked at his boss to know what he should do. Barba took things in charge, “Give me that,” he took the coffee from Carisi’s hands in order to drink it. “Can you drive her?” he asked and of course Carisi nodded.

After almost hitting them cause they were disturbing your night sleep, Carisi gave you no choice and carried you like a potato bag to his car. If the circumstances were not really bad, Barba – and maybe Liv – could have laugh at this. The best part was you pitching your partner’s ass to let him know you were not approving this. Carisi felt like he was taking care of a very bad puppy, which was misbehaving.

Once you were in his car, being steady by the seat belt, he drove to your apartment, “Take me to Gibbs,” was the last thing you say before falling back asleep.

The way up from the car to your apartment was not easier. He carried the same way he did before and had to hold you while he searched for your keys in your bag and finally opened the door. When you fell like a rock on your bed, Carisi decided to let you there. He simply took off your shoes, since you almost punched him when he tried to take your coat off. And he left, scared he might already lose his partner.

In the morning, your head felt like a heavy thing you had to carry. You tried to recall the events of last night but only a bribe of it came back. The dinner with Barba, going to the precinct, Tucker’s face and being carried in the nonchalant way. _Carisi_. His catholic side wouldn’t like what you thought of him when you remembered. After taking two aspirins and a big cup of coffee, you crawled in the shower. Your door bell rang before you were finish, “Coming,” you yelled, even though you were sure no one could hear. You quickly rinsed yourself, covered you with a towel and went to open the door.

You were surprised to see Barba behind your door with coffees in his hands. He mentally struggled with himself not to look at your naked legs and bare neck and shoulders. You let him in and excused yourself. You came back a few minutes later, dressed in your black cargo pants, grey shirt and doc martens. He offered you one of the coffee. “Black, no sugar,” he said.

“And people say all you care about is your job,” you softly smiled and he chuckled.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I want to bang my head against the wall and wish I never had to came to New York but beside that, I’m fine,” Barba hated to have a opponent in sarcasm, he simply hummed in answer.

“You have to be at Tucker’s office in twenty minutes, you remember?”

Your body and your mind literally paused. They stopped working. And the worst part for Barba was that you paused while looking right in his eyes. He understood you were trying to remember from last night so he let you acting like a statue for a moment.

“Whether you remember it or not, you have to and if we don’t leave now, you’re going to be late. You don’t want to add this to the list,”

You mechanically followed him down your building, and the two of you waited for the uber.

“Am I a bad cop, Barba?”

“Hmm?” he pretended not to hear you or maybe understand because he hoped you would tell him to “never mind”. Unlucky.

“Am I a bad cop?” you repeated and he stayed silent for a moment, choosing his words wisely.

“Barba?” you urged him, uncomfortable by his silence.

“You probably are a great federal agent,” he started, “maybe NYPD isn’t for you?” he offered as a explanation, scared he may hurt your feelings.

“I knew this was a fucking stupid idea!” you exclaimed. He wanted to know more right now but the Uber arrived. You stayed silent during the ride, a lot was going in your mind, just like in Barba’s. He doesn’t know you. All he knows about you is that you were a federal agent in DC before coming to NYC. Obviously you knew Dodds somehow since he is the one that assign you to Liv’s squad. But how? Why? From his own deductions, you are not dating anyone but were you? Did you have a tough breakup that made you move? Who are your friends? And your family, you never talk about your family. Barba hated all those questions forming in his head.

“Recovered from last night?” was the first and only thing Tucker told when you entered his office. You ignored his comment and sat across his desk, waiting for him to talk. “I guess Lieutenant Benson didn’t talk to you after I left? Or maybe you don’t remember?”

You sighed, “Let’s just get this over with,” you just answered.

“Straight to the point, that’s your thing, isn’t it?” your bad mood was increasing. Tucker was seriously getting on your nerves. You sighed again but longer and louder, it helped you to control yourself.

“Kyle’s parents want you to be condemn for killing their son,” Tucker stated. The only thing that came out of your mouth was a laugh. A loud and sarcastic laugh.

“They can’t be serious,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“The investigation was open, your job was to get evidences he committed this crime or didn’t actually, the trial was not open yet. And even if he was guilty, his place was in prison, not at the morgue. Ever heard about benefit of a doubt, detective?”

“The case and investigation is irrelevant to what happened yesterday. I shot him because he was holding a gun to the victim’s head!” you exclaimed, “if I had to, I would do it again because I would never want to see what could have happened to Jade if I hadn’t shot,”

“Listen, detective. I get that killing people isn’t a big deal to you,--”

“Excuse me?!” you yelled at him, standing and slamming your fists against his desk in one movement.

“You better calm yourself and sit,” he stood too.

“Am I supposed to stay silent while you almost call me a murderer?!” you were heavily breathing.

“Snipers kill people, am I wrong?”

“Bad people. Terrorists. During Wars. Is this a trial of me being a Marine?”

Outside the office, where Barba waited for you while checking his emails, he heard your voice and then Tucker’s. The two of you were arguing, he knows that ton coming from your small person. He was dying to enter the office and act like your lawyer, but Tucker would hate that, and you would too. He started to come and go in the hallway, nervously waiting for you to come out. Which you did. But you avoided him and walked out of 1PP offices. You had no destination, you just walked.

“How can you walk this fast with those short legs?” Barba breathed when he finally reached for you.

“Leave me alone, Barba!” you yelled and started to walk again but he grabbed your arm, making you turn around right in front of him. Face to face, body to body, only a few inch between you two.

“Talk to me,” he ordered. “What happened?”

“I’m suspended. The parents are pressing charges against me. I—this is shit. All of this is shit. Sergei should just find and kill me,” you said without any control.


	2. One way or another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More based on NCIS...
> 
> How/Why Y/N left DC...

_Three months earlier_…

During a mission in Russia for Gibbs and Tim McGee, to save Kevin’s ass to some shit he got himself into, your boss killed Sergei Mishnev. Or at least, he thought he had. But now, things are different. Sergei is here in the US and he had a precise goal; make Leroy Jethro Gibbs suffer. Not physically by hurting him or something. But mentally, inside himself. Gibbs hated at easy it could be; you. Hurting you. Make him losing you. Everybody knew that, that’s actually why it took so much time to accept how much he loves you since he first met you. You’ve been patient with him, kind, loving, supportive, trustful. You were his _everything_.

When it started to be clear of what Sergei wanted, Gibbs decided to take you to his cabin for a few days. Not leaving you any choice, you reluctantly got into the car. Not that you mind going to his cabin, and be just the two of you in the middle of nowhere, but the time was inappropriate.

“We should stay, Jethro. We should let him find us and take him out,” you continued to argue in the car.

“I am not putting your life or anyone else’s on the line. I’ll get him when it will be time to,”

“Since when are you reasonable? I’m telling you, this is the wrong move,”

“Then why did you get in the car?” he stated the obvious.

“Because I would follow you anywhere in the world, you stupid idiot!” you exclaimed and he smirked. That stupid smirk.

“I love you too,” he simply answered.

Beside what brought you here, staying at the cabin wasn’t bad at all. A small place, in the middle of the wood, just a small bed and a fire place. You and him. No cell phones, no calls. Just two people stupidly in love. Of course there was nothing much to do, except cutting wood for the fire or building something Gibbs already started. So you made love. Numerous times. Once passionate, once tender, once a bit rough, once dominated and so on. You loved every second of it, so did Gibbs.

Being this close to you helped him to forget all of his worries. He was scared, really scared. Not scared of Sergei, but of what he could do to you. He was scared to lose you, just like he lost Shannon – and Kelly. For several years, he forbade himself to fall in love again, for two reasons; he was still deeply in love with his first wife and he couldn’t help but to think what happened to them, could happen to anyone he may love. Especially as a federal Agent. He pissed a lot of people in the world.

And now, his worst nightmare was happening. He had to do something about it. Whatever it was, he had to protect you.

After two days at the cabin, Gibbs walked around the forest to find some signal and get news from the rest of his team. Sparingly, texts and missed calls appeared. McGee, Bishop, Fornell, even Diane – his fourth and last wife. He chose to call McGee.

“Boss! Thank god you turn on your phone!” the agent exclaimed right away.

“Update, McGee,”

“You have to come back here. I—I can’t tell you over the phone but you have to, Gibbs,” the team leader didn’t like how serious and desperate McGee sounded over the phone.

“Tim, is everything okay?” the only thing Gibbs heard after that was a bird singing on a tree. “We’re on our way,”

Jethro made you quickly packed your few things and you were on the road, back to NCIS. Your boyfriend was awfully quiet, not that you were not used to but under the actual circumstances, you knew something was up. You put some music on, even though he hated it. However you know he enjoys hearing you sing. So you did until he parked in front of your work building.

The bullpen appeared like a small disaster. Everyone was there, talking. Vance was there too, as well as Tobias Fornell who look like a mess. His eyes were red and swollen. They all turned around at you and Gibbs. You looked at him, hoping he would take things in charge and he did. He walked straight to Tobias and Leon and the three of them left.

“Diane was killed last night,” Tim sadly informed you, “No doubt it’s Sergei,” he added. You stayed silent, mouth agape, searching for a chair. You met Diane a few years ago, and even if she was one of your boyfriend’s ex-wives, with a very special temper, something bounded between you. The first day you met in NCIS building, she knew how you felt for Gibbs.

“I understand you want to be _the one_ who makes him move on from his past; been there done that. But be careful honey, the wall around his heart is stronger than you can imagine,” she told you in the elevator. And when it came out that you and Gibbs were officially dating, she called to wish the very best. She was special, in her own way. A few tears came out off your eyes. You were sad and tired. Tired to lose people you love and care about. Kate, Ziva, Mike, Jenny, Ned. All killed because of the job. And it could be your turn, any time.

Leon told Gibbs what happened while Tobias was fighting against his tears. He had been crying for hours now. He lost the woman he loves, the mother of his daughter. Sergei did it. And Gibbs knew it was his fault. He killed her to make Gibbs suffer and it was just the beginning. The Agent asked to be alone in autopsy for a moment. Diane’s body was lying on the cold table. She was shot in the middle of her forehead, just like Kate years ago. “I’m sorry, Diane,” Gibbs whispered.

“Oh, shut up Leroy,” he heard in his own head, coming for the dead body in front of him. It was all imaginary and he felt like she really was talking to him, “Why are you here? Why aren’t you outside, looking for Mishnev?” Diane said. “It’s too late for me, but there’s someone else you have to protect,” she was talking about you, “Please, take care of Tobias and Emily, Leroy. They will need you,” she pleaded.

“I promise,”

“A real promise or like the promises that were in your wedding vows? Cause you screwed those big time,” Gibbs sadly chuckled.

“A real promise,” he said. And Diane’s eyes closed again. She was really gone.

When he got in the elevator alone, he stopped it to take a moment. He breathed deeply, avoiding the tears. What was the move he should do? How can he protect you? Diane is dead. Just like many others before her. Mainly because of him. He hated himself. He was mad at his own self for putting people he loves in danger. He can’t love you. He can’t be with you. For your own safety, you can’t stay around him. You have to leave, one way or another. Before he put the elevator on again, his phone rang. Blocked number.

“Gibbs,” he answered, knowing who it was.

“Back in town, Leroy? Important thing to do?” Sergei mocked. Gibbs could have put the elevator on and ordered Tim to trace the call but he knew better than that.

“You want me, Mishnev? You got it, tell me where and when,”

“Oh no! That’s too easy… I know you’re sad about Diane but what would it be if it was Y/N in autopsy? Her cold, dead body…” Sergei played. Why can’t you shot people over the phone? Gibbs tried to stay as calm as possible, finding a way out. He had to let you go to keep you safe.

“She’s already gone,” he said before hanging up. Gibbs doesn’t really know how he’s going to make you leave, but he will.

When he got to the bullpen, you literally jumped in his arms. You held him close, softly kissing his neck and jawline. He intensely breathed your scent, holding you as if it was the last time he could feel your body against his.

The rest of the day was terrible. Something was off in the office, nobody really said much. Gibbs left in the middle of the afternoon, not saying where he was going, or what he was doing. You assumed he needed time for himself, but you made sure to know where he was thanks to his phone’s GPS.

Around 6, Emily called you. She needed you. She always considered like a big sister she could count on. You met her at her parents’ house, surprisingly, Tobias wasn’t there. Emily was wrapped under blankets, on the couch. You joined her and let her cry on your shoulder for a while. You tried to make her eat something, in vain. How do you comfort a teenager who just lost her mother?

“Promise me you and uncle Gibbs will get this bastard, Y/N. Please?” she pleaded. You were afraid to make this promise but you couldn’t help,

“I promise,”

You stayed with her until 11, when Tobias finally got home, apparently drunk. You helped Emily putting her father into bed but Fornell called you before you left the room. “Whatever stupid things Gibbs is up to, don’t be mad at him. There’s nothing worse than losing the person you love and he already been there,”

Unsure of what he meant by that, you told him you’d stay with Gibbs and that you were there for him and Emily too and you told the same to the teenager, before leaving to go home.

No lights, no noises in Gibbs’ house when you got in. You walked to the basement but he wasn’t there either. You decided to call him but after a few rings, you reached his voice mail. So you started to look for him. At first, you went to his favorite place but the waitress told you he left two hours ago. Instead of calling everybody, you went to NCIS to track his phone. He was at an address you don’t know anything about. You drove there to find a nice building. You followed the track to the third floor, and knocked at the door’s apartment he was supposed to be in. A beautiful woman, probably in her forties opened the door. Her hair was messy, her lips looked swollen, and she was putting her clothes in order. Apparently, you disturbed her during a nice moment, “May I help you?” she asked, pissed.

“Huh,” you said, checking at your phone. Gibbs was a few steps away from you but he couldn’t be in there, could he? “I’m just looking for someone but I think I got it wrong,” you excused yourself.

“It’s okay, bye,” she said in a hurry and shot the door. Doubtful, you stayed in the hallway and called Gibbs. You definitely heard his ringtone coming inside that apartment. Your heart started to race in your chest. You’ve never seen this woman before. She was beautiful. Red-head. You hated what was coming inside your head. Shakenly, you knocked again. But the women didn’t answer this time. So you knocked harder and used your federal agent position to force her to open. She finally opened. “There’s no criminal here,” she stated, more pissed than she was.

You pushed her and the door to let yourself in. Gibbs was there. Sitting on the couch, bare chest, messy hair, swollen lips, just like her. You paused. Physically and mentally.

“Who do you think you are to enter my home like this?” you heard from behind. You stayed neutral.

“Jethro, dress yourself and let’s go,” you just said, very calm but passively.

“No,” he answered.

“Who is she?” the woman asked to Gibbs. No one answered. You grabbed his shirt and threw it at him.

“Dress and come,” you ordered.

Gibbs obeyed. He couldn’t do this anyway. He wanted to hurt you so you would leave and never come back but while he kissed this woman, all he could think about was you. Your lips, your body, your touch, your tenderness, your love. You. It was all about you. So he dressed up and left without saying anything. The woman looked at this scene, helplessly. She let you two leave. It was clear you were his girlfriend who caught him cheating. Not her problem, actually. You separately drove home. You cried during the ride, and you remembered what Tobias told you an hour ago. Gibbs better give you some good explanations. He arrived right before you and went straight to his basement to have a bourbon.

“Explain yourself, Jethro,” you said, leaning against his boat, arms crossed. But he stayed silent, avoiding your gaze. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I swear you better talk right now,” you raised your voice.

“And _you_—better leave,” he answered.

“I am not going anywhere,” you closed the gap between the two of you, forcing him to look at you. “What was that?” you articulated slowly.

“Me—cheating on you?” he offered.

“Shut up, Leroy. Why did you follow this woman to her place?” you knew better than that.

“Because we basically live together,” you uncontrollably slapped him. His face barely moved, you probably didn’t hurt him much but the gesture hurt his feelings and that’s what you wanted.

“Your friend Tobias sold you, idiot. He told me not to be mad at you for things you may do—so if you thought cheating on me would take me away from you, you don’t know me at all, Jethro.” You pressed your finger against his chest. You were breathing hard, almost crying from anger. Of course you hated to know that the man you loved made out with another woman, planning to fuck her.

“You can’t stay around me, baby,” he whispered, “you are in danger because of me and I—” you kissed him to make him stop talking. He melted into your kisses and touch. It was intense and passionate. Both tongues fought for dominance. You parted away to catch your breath, and Gibbs rested his forehead against yours.

“You are not allowed to kiss any other woman like you kiss me, J. _Ever_ again,” you whispered. He sadly smiled. He loves how jealous you are. He loves being yours just like you are his. “We will figure something out, love,” you told him.

But a sleepless night followed. You talked about what you should do to keep everyone safe – especially the two of you cause you were the targets –, how to catch Sergei and make him pay. Gibbs was about to give up his idea of letting you go when your phone rang.

**(From Emily): Need you. Come alone, please.**

“Em needs me,” you stood up to get dress.

“Why?” he asked, ready to come with you.

“Maybe because she just lost her mother, her father was drunk – you could have taken care of him by the way, instead of—whatever, so she needs someone she can count on,”

“I’m there too! Let me come with you,”

“No,” you interjected. “She wants me to come alone,” you put your shoes on, ready to go.

“Y/N, I don’t like this,” he warned you.

“It’s just Em, J.” you reassured him.

Gibbs asked you to take your gun anyway. You kissed him before leaving the house. But something was disturbing him inside. What if it was a trap? Maybe you, Emily and even Tobias are in danger? Gibbs quickly dressed up and left a few minutes after you.

You arrived at Tobias’ place ten minutes later, the door was open and something didn’t feel right. You grabbed your gun and slowly entered. “Em? Fornell?” you called. No one answered. You walked to the living room and turned on the light. Tobias was lying on the floor, Emily was tied to a chair and Sergei stood right behind her, Emily’s phone in his hand. Smiling. He knew exactly where to stand. You could shoot without risking Em’s life. “Son of a bitch,” you breathed, pointing your gun at him anyway.

“You are not going to do that, Ms Y/L/N,” he said, pointing his gun to Emily who was crying. “I’m the one you want, you want to hurt me to get to Gibbs. I’m right here, let them go,”

Sergei just laughed. Emily was still crying, Tobias still laying on the floor. Before it could go further, Gibbs busted into the house, with his gun loaded. Sergei randomly shot at the ceiling to create a chaos. You and Gibbs wanted to shot back but it was too risky for Em or even Fornell. You heard Emily screamed from fear, while her father hadn’t move a bit. The ceiling quickly cracked and Sergei used this distraction to disappear. Gibbs tried to chase him while you rushed to Emily. You untied her wrists and ankles, she fell in your arms, crying and the two of you checked on Tobias, who woke up after a moment.

“Dad, are you ok?” Emily cried.

“Y-yeah,” Tobias mumbled, holding his head.

“I’ll be right back,” you told Emily and walked on Gibbs’ steps. He was coming back at the same moment, out of breath.

“I fucking told you,” he yelled, angry. “Forget about our agreement, it’s so fucking easy to trap you. You go home, packed your things and leave. Wherever you want. We are **done**,”


End file.
